


a girl with good dividends

by Dresupi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Dom Pepper Potts, Dom/sub, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Massage, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Shoe Kink, Short & Sweet, Sub Tony Stark, Tags Vary By Chapter, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Pepperony prompts I've written.Explicit prompts are marked with a '*'.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.First chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Short Skirt/Long Jacket' by Cake.

1.  Table of Contents

2.  "[I love you--but ohhh!" for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339203)

3.  "[Did you light your hair on fire again?" for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339221)

4.  '[Pride' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339242)

5.  '[Discovery of what’s in the glove box' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339272)

6.  '[Let's get silly' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339305)

7.  '[Bodyswap' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339329)

8.  '[Bibya be ye ye' for llygaidwideshut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339353)

9.  ***** '[Dom/Sub; Shoe Kink; Semi-Public' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339407)

10.   ***** '[Massage' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339428)

11.  '[Let's Stay Together' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339479)

12.  '[You Can Do Better Than Me' for itsjanetsnakehole](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339515)

13.  '[Can't Buy Me Love' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339539)

14.  '[A literal hot mess' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339569)

15.  '[Smokin' hot' for nemhaine42 and amusewithaview](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339593)

16.  '[Bed sharing' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/31339617)

17.  '[Cuddling' for evolution-of-magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645497/chapters/33752940)

 


	2. "I love you--but ohhh!" for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140069800064/tonypepper-i-love-you-but-ohhh-pepper).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I love you--but ohhh!" Pepper hisses, "I would just love to wring your neck!"

“Look, Pep. It’s not my fault, okay?  How was I supposed to know this would happen?” Tony gestured around the lab, the floor covered in the ever-bubbling, ever-expanding pink foam.  

“Oh, Jesus, I don’t know, Tony…how about a basic knowledge of chemistry?”  Pepper snapped, pulling her feet up onto the counter top with her.  

“At least three of those chemicals are relatively untested.  The only way to know IS to experiment!”  he insisted, reaching for the water sprayer on the sink beside him and spraying back a rather large wall of foam that was advancing on them.  

“Skin melting pink foam!” she reminded him.  “Skin. Melting.”  

“That is water-soluable.  We’ll be fine as soon as Bruce–” he coughed as the sprinkler system switched on, drenching them both.  “turns on the sprinklers.”  

 


	3. "Did you light your hair on fire again?" for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140074407804/did-you-light-your-hair-on-fire-again)

“NO,” he said deliberately, checking in the mirror to make sure he hadn’t.  “No.  It’s just…doing a thing…”  

“The thing it does when you light it on fire?” Pepper teased.  

“No, Pep.  The thing it does when I wear goggles all day…” he ran his hand up the back of his head.  “Goggle head.  That’s all it is.” 

She smirked, “Okay, Goggle Head…go freshen up.  We have an investor’s dinner to attend.”  

He groaned, “I made you CEO so I wouldn’t have to go to these things anymore…”  

“Yeah, well, you made me CEO and yourself my boyfriend.  Who gets to come with me as my date to all these things…” she grinned smugly.  

 


	4. 'Pride' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155831132964/peppertony-pride)

Tony couldn’t help but watch her sometimes.  On the news. Just from back stage at expos and events.

She was a natural at this. His heart swelled every time she stepped out into the spotlight.  She soaked up the light like she was born for it.  He didn’t even care about handing the spotlight over to his more capable fiancée.

Not when she look so damn good doing it.  

 


	5. 'Discovery of what’s in the glove box' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156516248834/peppertony-discovery-of-whats-in-the-glove-box)

“Are you kidding me, Tony?” Pepper sighed and pulled out a stack of parking tickets from the glove box.

“Oh, good.  You found those.  I was wondering where all my parking tickets went off to…Party in the glove box, apparently.”  Tony glanced over at her nervously before shooting her a smile.  

“You’re taking care of these.  I refuse,” she said, eyeing him sideways.  

“Of course, babe. Right away.”  

“Before lunch,” she insisted.  

Tony let out a loud groan before holding his hand out.  “FINE. I can’t believe you’re making me be responsible.”  

 


	6. 'Let's get silly' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157068210201/peppertony-lets-get-silly)

“Okay, I know you don’t like being criticized…but you are absolutely terrible at cake decorating.  I can’t believe it.  We found the thing you’re horrible at, Pepper.”  Tony sniffed in mock disdain at the mess that was this heart shaped cake.  

Pepper giggled, still holding the frosting bag.  “It really is terrible isn’t it?  I’m the absolute worst at this.”  

“You are.  The worst ever cake decorator.  This looks like a My Little Pony came and took a rainbow dump on top of this cake…” 

“Okay, you know what?  Just for that…” She turned the frosting bag on him, a menacing look on her face as she advanced.  “Any last words?”  

 


	7. 'Bodyswap' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158168916084/peppertony-bodyswap)

Oh god, what did I do?” Pepper thought anxiously to herself.  She looked down at her lap, alarmed at what she saw.  

“Pepper?” she heard her own voice call from across the room.  “Did you by any chance push a button on my laptop?”  

“I might have…” she answered, Tony’s voice feeling foreign as she spoke, her intonation sounding forced and odd.   She didn’t even want to look in a mirror…

“Right, well.  Let’s hope ctrl-z works for this…”  

 


	8. 'Bibya be ye ye' for llygaidwideshut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159340055839/peppertony-bibya-be-ye-ye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Bibya be ye ye' by Ed Sheeran.

“What am I supposed to do with this, Tony?”  Pepper asked, her voice sounding strained and tired.  “Are you falling off the wagon, is that what you’re telling me?”  

The blood was rushing in his ears and he couldn’t really think about anything past Pepper being disappointed in him.  He had to fix something.  He could fix this.  

“I’m…telling you I’m lost, Pep.”  

“Lost without me?”  

He shook his head. “I’m just lost.  I’m not telling you that you have to fix me.  Or that you’re the only thing that can fix me.  I’m just telling you that I’m lost.  And I’m trying.  And please don’t give up on me.”  

Her expression softened.  “You know I’ll never give up on you, Tony.” 

 


	9. *'Dom/Sub; Shoe Kink; Semi-Public' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160718323339/peppertony-4-8-12)

“Here?” Tony asked, his hand shaking a little as he tugged down dutifully on his zipper.  He was hard, there was no question about that.  It was just…the location that had him a little nervous.  Not too nervous.  He wasn’t gonna have to safe word or anything.  

But it was definitely adding to his arousal.  

Well, the location…and the four inch Louboutins Pepper had chosen to wear today.  

Those shoes DID something to him.  He was a sick, sick man, wanting to masturbate to shoes.  

But Pepper was a sick, sick lady, and their sick matched each other.  That’s why he loved her so much.  

“Yes here,” she said with a tilt of her head as she slammed the supply room door behind them.  “Is there video surveillance?”  

“Always…” he sputtered, wrapping his hand around his cock.  

“Good,” she murmured.  

 


	10. *'Massage' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160718396574/peppertony-11)

“Tony…” Pepper mumbled, when his hands slid down from her shoulders, one staying put on her left breast while the other dove down further still into the front of her pants.  

“Shhh…” He whispered, his fingers finding their destination like a second nature.  He was so very good at giving her what she needed.  

She moaned softly, spreading her legs a little more as his left hand found her nipple.  The right one found her clit, rubbing it in soft circles.  

“I asked for a massage…” she reminded him.  

“Your knots will be easier to work out after this…” he assured her.  

Who was she to argue?  She was already halfway there. 

 


	11. 'Let's Stay Together' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/144079834109/lets-stay-together-al-green-pepperony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Let's Stay Together' - Al Green
> 
> A/N: Set between IM and IM2. Not necessarily canon, obviously. But back before they were really together. I thought about doing something else with this, but I decided to go this route instead. Something cute.

Pepper sighed, the door of her office swinging open to an office full of Gerbera Daisies.  

“Aw, would ya look at that…” Tony slid in beside her, leaning against the door frame. “Look at all these beautiful flowers.  In the office of the most beautiful woman in the world.”  

“Mmm,” she hummed, smirking as she walked inside.  "I wonder where I’m supposed to work, though?“  

“Oh…well…” he hurried inside.  "I’m sure we can just move some of these around…“  

"What are these for, Tony?  Who did you piss off that I now have to make nice with?”  

“They’re your favorite, right?”  he asked, seeming to ignore the question

“They are…” She loved Gerbera Daisies.  Ever since she was a little girl.  But that didn’t tell her why they were here.  Why Tony had thought it was prudent to fill her office with them.  Or what they were an apology for.  

“Well…I thought you could use an office full of something you love.”  

“Because…” she waved her hand in a vague circular motion, walking over to open the blinds.  The flowers looked even more beautiful in the sunlight.  

“Why do I need a reason, Pep?  Maybe I just want to…I dunno…do something nice for you.  Because you deserve it.  Because I’m a shitty human and you do everything for me.  There’s your reason…” he jammed his hands in his pockets.  

“Tony.  You’re not a shitty human being.”  

He snorted. “Have you MET me?”  

She shrugged, “I don’t know.  Have I?” She raised her eyebrows.  "Obviously not.  If this is something you do on the regular…“  She sat down on her desk, crossing her feet at the ankles.  

He smiled, his eyes twinkling as he sauntered over to sit beside her.  "Pep, I don’t do this on the regular.  But.  I’d do this for you every day.”  

“Because I throw out your one-night-stands.  And organize your schedule.  And basically…”  

“No…no.  That came out wrong…You could be completely horrible at your job, and I’d still do this for you.”  

“You’d fire me.”

“Are you kidding? You’re the only person who gets me.”  

“Is that a line? Mr. Stark.  That’s not professional,” she stood up, walking over to arrange a few of the flowers by the window.    

He shrugged, getting up to follow her, “It’s only a line if you want it to be…”  His face was awfully close to hers.  

“What is it if it’s not a line?” she whispered, a little drunk off his proximity.  

A sudden knock on the door snapped them both out of it.  She walked over to deal with a stack of paperwork from payroll and Tony meandered out of her office.  

Before he left, he tapped on the door to get her attention.  "Pep? If it’s not a line, it’s the truth.“  He smiled once and walked away, down the hall.  

 


	12. 'You Can Do Better Than Me' for itsjanetsnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140919141464/you-can-do-better-than-me-by-death-cab-for-cutie)

The wind whipped through her hair.  She adjusted her sunglasses and unbuckled her seat belt, pushing up over the windshield of the convertible, laughing as she gazed at the lake they were approaching.

Tony chuckled.  She was like a kid sometimes.  Rarely.  But, he felt so lucky to get to witness these infrequent bouts of fancy.  Pepper turned towards him as she slid back down in the seat. “How much longer?”  

“Twenty minutes,” he answered with a smile, waiting for her to buckle up again before he shifted back up into a higher gear.  

“I cannot WAIT…” she reiterated.  “This has been so long in coming.”  She leaned towards him, sliding her hand up to the back of his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his head.  

He leaned into her touch, feeling the calmness creep into his shoulders, moving down gradually and dulling the constant ache in his head that he’d grown to ignore.  

He loved breaks as much as the next person, but he hated the feeling that it wasn’t forever. Sometimes he wanted to just…move away from it all.  Run away from the company, from the Avengers, from SHIELD…and just live somewhere remote with Pepper.  Buying local organic produce and wearing one of those straw fedoras all the time. Black sandals and white socks.  

Take up basket weaving and pottery making.  Painting classes.

Her fingernails scratched soothingly along the nape of his neck, making him shiver.  

He added afternoon sex to the list.  Afternoon sex before dinner.  Turning in after dark.  Early mornings.  

Basically old age during middle age.  

That sounded like heaven. As in something that he’d get to experience after he’d died.  Because there was no way any of that was happening otherwise.  

He was so enthralled with the fantasy that he almost missed their turn.  But they made it just in time.  Pulling into the parking lot of the cabin rental office a scant half hour after check in began.  

Pepper went inside to take care of that and Tony got out of the car, patting his pocket, feeling the ring box he’d stashed inside.  

He couldn’t think of a better time to ask.  

Pepper was it for him. And even if they couldn’t have that quiet life, she was as close to heaven on earth that he was going to get. She was the epitome of everything. The absolute best thing in his life.

Even though he knew she could do so much better.  Maybe if he spent the rest of his life putting her first, she’d never notice how much better she was.  

She bounced down the stairs, the sun catching the gold in her hair just right and she looked like an angel.  A beautiful, bouncing angel.  

He smiled fondly as she approached him, snapping her fingers in front of his face.  “Anyone home up there, Tony?”  

“Nope.  Not for two weeks…” he grinned, sliding his arms around her, pulling her close for a kiss.  “Love you, Pep.”  

“Love you, too…” she eyed him strangely.  “What’s going on?”  

He shook his head, “Nothing. Just happy.”  

 


	13. 'Can't Buy Me Love' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137485762409/cant-buy-me-love-pepperony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Can't Buy Me Love' - The Beatles

“Knock, knock…” Pepper paused at the door to the workshop, raising her eyebrows in expectation.  

Tony’s grease covered face, welding mask flipped up, popped up from behind whatever it was he was working on.  It looked like a big tube.  “Heya, Pep…to what do I owe the— “he stopped abruptly, looking her up and down.  Pepper didn’t really have to nag with Tony.  If he was paying attention, he could use context clues as well as the next guy.  “Oh, I’m sorry, Honey…it’s Friday…movie night…shit…shoot…I’m— “He jumped up, “I’m the worst, go ahead and say it…the absolute worst…”  

She was wearing shorts and a tank top.  PJs. For the fourth of their weekly scheduled movie nights.  The fourth he’d missed.  She wasn’t really disappointed, he spent time with her in one way or another.  She was starting to think scheduling “alone time” wasn’t the way to go.  Especially with Tony.  

“Oh, Tony.  You’re not the worst…” She slid up onto the clear counter next to where he was working, letting her slip on shoes fall to the floor as she swung her legs. His eyes had dipped south, watching the pendulum-like movement of her extra-long limbs.  They looked extra-long in these shorts.  There was a reason she wore them.  “Not the best, either.  But definitely not the worst.”  

He pulled the welding mask off, setting it precariously on the edge of the counter.  “But you deserve the best, Pep.  I’m sorry I’m— “  

She cut him off the only way she knew how: by grabbing his sweaty tank top and pulling him in for a positively filthy kiss.  Filthy because of…the grease.  And the sweat.  

And all the tongue, of course.  

His hands scrambled for purchase, settling on her thighs, which he gently uncrossed, stepping between them.  

She could feel the black smudges he was leaving on her skin.  And call it a fetish if you want…but…she kind of lived for Tony smudging her.  

_Smudging?  Is that what we’re calling it?_

He smelled.  Like sweat and grease and…Clive Christian no. 1.

He ended the kiss, looking at her heatedly, eyes flitting all over, like he couldn’t decide what part of her he wanted to look at.  

“Want me to shower?”  

She shrugged.  “Might need to join you…”  she looked down at the black smudges on her thighs.

He chewed on his lip. Nervous twitch.  It was a heady feeling to know she made HIM nervous.  

She, Virginia Potts, made Tony Stark nervous.  

After all this time. She still made him nervous.  

“I wouldn’t kick you out, that’s for sure…” he met her gaze.  

She hopped off the counter, grabbing his hand. “Come on, Mr. Stark.”  

“Friday?  Could you–?” He gestured vaguely around the workshop.

“Of course, Sir…” the A.I answered as the lights and machines began powering down.  

“Miss Potts…” he turned back to her.  “Lead the way.”  

She pulled him into the elevator, resisting the urge to start undressing him here.  

“You know…maybe we should make THURSDAY movie night and FRIDAY could be…” he paused.  

“Strip-off-all-our-clothes-and-fuck-each-other-senseless-night?” she offered.  

“Uh…I was going to say clothing-optional…but that’s actually much better.  See?  That’s why I hired you.  You’re a brainstormer, Potts.  You storm the brains.”  

 


	14. 'A literal hot mess' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165771453218/a-literal-hot-mess)

“These are just as messy as I remembered them…” Pepper mused as she watched Tony attempt to eat a melty-roasted marshmallow.  His facial hair was making it difficult.  In short, he was a mess.  A literal hot mess.

“C’mon, Pep.  I don’t remember you being a woman scared of getting her hands dirty…” he offered the other marshmallow.  

“It’s not my hands I’m worried about…” she confessed.

“Or the  _rest_  of you either…” Tony muttered under his breath.  

 


	15. 'Smokin' hot' for nemhaine42 and amusewithaview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165777813669/smokin-hot)

Pepper felt something brush her arm and she looked down, frowning slightly.  “What are you doing?” she asked.  

The marshmallow-on-a-stick poked her arm again.  Tony shrugged.  “Just roasting this marshmallow on the fire that is your  _smokin_ ’ hot bod…”  

She rolled her eyes.  “Tony… please.”  

“Well, if you’re going to beg…”  

 


	16. 'Bed sharing' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original Post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169858744309/person-a-is-a-pillowblanket-hog-and-person-b-is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person A is a pillow/blanket hog and Person B is fighting for the last corner of the blanket

Tony reached across Pepper, feeling around beneath her hip.  The blanket had to be somewhere, right?  It couldn’t just…  _disappear_. 

Unless he’d inadvertently opened another wormhole or something.  In which case, Pepper couldn’t really be  _mad_  at him for waking her up. Annoyed, probably.  But not full-on-mad.  

“Tony… it is four in the morning…” Pepper muttered under her breath.  

“And it is also sixty-four degrees in this bedroom thanks to someone’s constantly scorching hot bod…” he replied, yanking the bundled up blanket from under her hip.  No black hole this time.  Just Pepper Potts: Grade A Blanket Stealer.  "I’m chilly.“  

 


	17. 'Cuddling' for evolution-of-magic

“Your hands are so cold!” Pepper murmured, covering Tony’s with hers.  

“They’re really not…” he replied. “It’s probably just your inherent hotness that makes them seem cold.”

She scooted closer to him on the couch, ducking under his arm to press her head against his chest.  

“Oh… we're… we’re doing this again?” he asked, swallowing thickly as he placed a tentative hand on her back. “I didn’t know we were here yet, I mean–”  

“Tony?” Pepper interrupted, “Tony, with all due respect, stop talking everything to death.”  

“You got it.”  

 


End file.
